An Angel in Black
by Late-Summer-Night
Summary: CHAPTER 6 IS FINALLY UP! NE one miss me?!! ^^ This is a sequel to 'Devil in White' Hermione, the true blood heir of the dark lord and Draco her lover but the course of love is rough as her friends find out about them. What will Hermione do?!! REVIEW!!!!
1. Prologue Hermione's POV You don't have t...

Prologue -Hermione's POV (You don't have to read it if you read Devil in White.)  
  
If someone told me I'd be staying in the Malfoy Manor during the summer by my own free will, I'd say they were nuts. But here I am. I'd like to tell you a bit about myself. My name is Hermione Granger. Or used to be. I will be starting my seventh and final year at Hogwarts this September. I'm a Head Girl and, I'm the heir of Slytherin and Voldemort and I are pals. Well, I Voldemort and I aren't exactly pals but still, he orders his minions to protect me, me being the last heiress alive. Want to know the whole story? Here's something Draco told me at the end of last year.  
  
**************************************************************************** ********************************  
  
"Let me tell you a bedtime story, Hermione.  
  
Once upon a time, when Hogwarts was first founded, there lived a wizard named Salazar Slytherin. Salazar Slytherin had many children and raised them by the Slytherin way. After his death, only two children were alive, married by then, and continued living. Those two families went on down many generations, not keeping their last names, Slytherin, but Salviean and Slyriean, not to arouse any suspicions. Those two families were known for their purebloodness and all was fine.  
  
Until the one Slyriean's daughter fell in love with a muggle and married him. The Slyriean family was deeply ashamed and disowned her. But the muggle left her when he found out. But she was carrying a son and died giving birth to him, living only long enough to name her son, Tom Marvalo Riddle. 'Tom' was left in an orphanage and I trust you know the rest of the story of the life of the Dark Lord.  
  
Meanwhile, the Salviean family continued living as pureblood until the rise of the Dark Lord. During those Dark Times, the Salviean family were accused of being in league with the Dark Lord, which they weren't, and were killed by aurors. They too had a daughter, Lisferia, not even one years old at their death. The aurors didn't kill that child and naturally, she was taken to an orphanage where she was soon found by two muggles, the Grangers.  
  
Lisferia got accepted to Hogwarts and got sorted into the wrong house. And was disregarded for what she wasn't. A mudblood. That would be you, Hermione."  
  
**************************************************************************** ********************************  
  
Last year, Voldemort's one and only sister came to our school disguised as a sixth year. Lya. She and I were friend. The only girl friend I ever really had. She tried to kill me at the end of sixth year by kidnapping me and taking me to Voldemort. But Voldemort got mad at her for trying to kill a Slytherin (That would be me) and killed her. I don't know why I cried for her. Lya also killed Lavender. Another loss.  
  
Then, there's my parents. A muggle disease called cancer killed them. There was one positive side to my loss. They gave me a small silver key with a green snake etched on it in the shape of an 'S' A Gringotts vault key. Later, I found out it was not just a vault key, but a vault containing the a portion of Salazar Slytherin's fortune and the Salviean families fortune. It had like seven vaults in a row filled with galleons. And each vault was four times larger than the Malfoy's. Wow.  
  
If you want to know the details of what really happened last year and why I love Draco and why he loves me, I heard there's a story about last year written by a girl named Lenoria. It's called the Devil in White. I like the title.  
  
Well, enough jabbering. This is a story about me and Draco. 


	2. 1 Who's the immature one now?

Chapter 1. Who's the immature one now?  
  
Laughter rang out through Malfoy Manor. It was a sound foreign to the occupants and to the house itself. Yet, it was a pleasant foreign sound to the ears. Hermione Granger , also known as Lisferia Salviean and Lisferia Slytherin, ran down the stairs her dark green robes trailing behind her. A blond boy ran after her. Hermione stopped to catch her breath or was meaning to when she tripped and fell down the stairs in a heap. She cursed under her breath. The boy stood before her and laughed.  
  
"You know, Hermione, this is all your fault."  
  
"My fault?!! How can this be MY fault, Draco?"  
  
"If you hadn't made fun of me, this would have never happened."  
  
"Well, I was bored. I had to bother SOMEONE. Unfortunately, you were the only someone in my sight."  
  
"Huh."  
  
"Well, don't just stand there. Help a lady up!"  
  
Draco looked at her innocently before saying,  
  
" A lady? I don't see a lady anywhere. Hermione, do you see a lady?"  
  
"DRACO!!!!!!!! You'd better run 'cause I am SOOOOOOO gonna kill you!"  
  
**************************************************************************** ********************************  
  
It was after lunch when Hermione and Draco arrived in Diagon Alley with Lucius Malfoy. They first headed to Gringotts where the three once again marveled at Hermione's large fortune.  
  
"You'd probably never use up all those money in your lifetime."  
  
"I'd better not, Draco. My future children and their children should share this fortune."  
  
They first got their school supplies, Hermione's bag bulging with books. She got a nice book on Slytherin titled, 'Salazar Slytherin, the complete history.'  
  
Then she had to endure half an hour with Draco......in a quidditch shop. Draco was nothing compared to Harry and Ron in a quidditch shop.  
  
He was just like a little boy who looked as if Christmas had come early. His father, Lucius Malfoy bought Draco the new broom. Firebolt XT- Extra Techniques. Hermione stifled the giggle that fought through her throat when she saw Draco jumping up and down with joy.  
  
"Boys." She muttered as they stepped outside the quidditch shop.  
  
"What about boys?" asked Draco.  
  
"They act like a immature five-year olds once they step inside a quidditch shop or see a new racing broom."  
  
"I am NOT immature!"  
  
"Are too!"  
  
"Are not!"  
  
"Are too!"  
  
"Are not!"  
  
"Are too!"  
  
"Look whose the immature one now, Hermione."  
  
She found nothing to say to this.  
  
"Draco I need to visit Knockturn Alley for..things."  
  
"Of course father. Take your time."  
  
Lucius Malfoy half ran and as soon as he was out of sight, Hermione dragged Draco to Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor and ordered a huge double chocolate and strawberry sundae. Draco, of course, didn't miss this chance to tease her.  
  
"It's fascinating"  
  
"What's so fascinating?"  
  
"You eat as much as a normal dragon do and still, you're in good shape. I mean isn't it fascinating? I wonder where all the food goes to once they enter your mouth."  
  
Hermione lightly(?) punched Draco.  
  
"OW!!! That hurts. My arm is going to be black and blue by the time summer ends."  
  
"It was meant to hurt, Draco. And I didn't hit you THAT hard."  
  
"Like I said, you eat like a dragon and you're strong as one too. I'd say...a Horntail?"  
  
Draco ran for his......um......arm.  
  
Yey!! Two chapters in a row!!!! Hope you like this story. They will go to Hogwarts soon!!!!  
  
And you know what's next.....REVIEW!!!!! ^^ 


	3. 2 Acting

Chapter 2. Acting  
  
September first arrived too soon for Hermione. She was quite enjoying the time she spent with Draco. They said their good-byes to Draco's father, who gave them a lift to the station, and silently pushed their trolleys along to station.  
  
"Hermione."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Before we go through that barrier, I want to make something clear."  
  
"All right."  
  
"Remember what Dumbledore said last year? About us behaving normally so no one would get suspicious and accidently find out about your identity?"  
  
"Uh huh."  
  
"Normal means...well you know what I'm talking about don't ya?"  
  
"Yeah. We hate each other and we curse at each other whenever we get the chance."  
  
"Exactly."  
  
"I'm a good actor, how 'bout you, Mister Malfoy?"  
  
"I'll bet I'm a better actor then you."  
  
"Wanna bet?"  
  
"You're on, Granger."  
  
They stopped bickering when they slided through the barrier and separated when they stood on the Plaform 9¾. Hermione ran to Harry and Ron.  
  
"Hey guys!!! I missed you!!!" she said as she gave them a hug each.  
  
"We missed you too, 'mione. Come on."  
  
They climbed in the train and sat down in the first empty compartment they found.  
  
"So, how was your summer?"  
  
"Same old, Hermione, I stayed at Dursleys. Dmbledore wanted me to stay there, said something about family bonds or something like that. Yours, Hermione?"  
  
Hermione grinned mischeviously.  
  
"Oh, I stayed at a friends, got a complete make over, flirted around with boys, shattered a few hears...same old stuff."  
  
"YOU WHAT?!!!"  
  
"Relax, Ron, I was just kidding. It's good to see you guys."  
  
Just then the compartment door slid open and am unwelcome someone stepped in. Well, unwelcome to Harry and Ron that is.  
  
"What do you want Malfoy? And where are your oversized boulders you hide between? Lost them?"  
  
"Well, it's a pleasure to see you to, Potter. Did your family get their hands on some gold this summer, Weasley?"  
  
"All right, ferret boy." Said Hermione, restrain Ron. "Either you tell us why you are here, or get out before I personally kick your ass across the train."  
  
"As much as you'd love to ah.kick my ass, I'm afraid I can't give you that satisfaction, Granger. Mcgonagall's on the train and she asked me to fetch you to the Head's compartment." "The Head's compartment? Don't tell me you're Head Boy, Malfoy."  
  
"Why not, Potter? Jealous because Mr. Famous scarhead didn't get the position? Face it, I'm smarter than you."  
  
"I'm having a hard time believing it," muttered Harry dryly. "What did you do? Bribe the headmaster?"  
  
"You ARE stupid as you look, Potter. I thought you had at least enough brains to know Dumbledore couldn't be bribed. Like Snape said, clearly, fame isn't everything."  
  
Hermione stood up exactly to restrain Harry and Ron and glared at Draco.  
  
"Come on, Malfoy. Let's get out of here. I don't think I'd like to clean up what's left of you."  
  
With that, she dragged Draco to the Head Boy &Girl compartment and sat down.  
  
"Mcgonagall isn't on the train, Draco."  
  
Draco locked the door and placed a silencing charm.  
  
"So I lied Hermione, big deal. Besides, Potty and Weasel wouldn't have let you go."  
  
"So."  
  
"So what?"  
  
"How was my acting, Draco?"  
  
"Horrible, how was mine?"  
  
"It was an embarrassment to the whole acting..people thingy."  
  
"Acting people thingy? Die, Granger!!!!"  
  
"After you, Malfoy."  
  
Draco smiled at her.  
  
"Oh no. I don't like that glint in your eyes, Draco Malfoy."  
  
"You! Have mocked my excellent acting ability so you must be tickled to death!!!"  
  
Draco tickled Hermione and they both fell off their seat.  
  
"Stop, stop! I surrender!." Hermione managed to speak through laughter.  
  
"If you give me a kiss I'll stop."  
  
Hermione smiled and gave Draco a light peck on his lips. Draco kissed her back passionately and Hermione's arms sneaked its way around his neck.  
  
Just then, there was a voice calling 'Alohomora' and the compartment door slid open.  
  
It was..  
  
  
  
  
  
The cliffhanger queen is back in business!!!!! I know I'm evil..muwhahahahahaha!!!! God! I really shouldn't drink coffee too much.  
  
Thanks to everyone who reviewed me.  
  
nikki - Yes, this is D/Hr. I think they make a cute couple together with all that forbidden love thingy.  
  
PracticalPrincess- uh.thanks..I guess..^^;;;  
  
Paige Matthews - I'm glad you like this. Thanks for reviewing!!!!  
  
Tayetatsu Tomitoki - gosh..thanks..I'm soooo happy that this story gives you a good feeling. Thanks!!!!!  
  
KAOS - ..Here's another chappie. Sorry if I kept you waiting long..  
  
lilpinkbunny - Ooh~ You liked my other story too...What can I say? Thanks!!!!  
  
rachel - well, here's a new chapter..I'll update as soon as I can.  
  
glory - The first cliffhanger in this story!!!!! What do you think?^^*  
  
- I am going to continue this story..I hope. Thanks for reviewing!!!  
  
News flash, everyone.  
  
I might have to stop this story till Christmas or Thanksgiving because of School. 'cause we're not suppose to connect to the internet from our dorm..T.T I'll try to write as many chapters I can before that. Thanks again to everyone who reviewed. 


	4. 3 Can I join your fanclub?

Chapter 3. Can I join your fanclub?  
  
Just then, there was a voice calling 'Alohomora' and the compartment door slid open.  
  
It was..  
  
**************************************************************************** ********************************  
  
It was...Pansy.  
  
"Oh!"  
  
Draco and Hermione quickly pulled away and glared daggers at Pansy. If looks could kill, she would have dropped dead.  
  
"I hope I didn't interrupt anything."  
  
"As a matter of fact, you did. You've got one lousy timing, Pansy." muttered Draco, cursing under his breath.  
  
"Draco!! Don't be so mean to people. Don't mind him, he's always a pain in the ass. Can I help you?"  
  
Pansy giggled. "Well, I just wanted to meet you, Lisferia Slytherin."  
  
"Hermione, please, during school year. And I believe we have met before, haven't we, Pansy?" she said icily.  
  
"There is no reason to put on a mask just because I'm a heir of Slytherin. After all, the whole school know how much I hate you and how much you hate me."  
  
Draco whistled. "Score one for the arrogant know-it all heir."  
  
Hermione turned her glare onto him. "Oh do shut up. Besides, you're the arrogant one, not me."  
  
A silence swept over the compartment.  
  
"Hermione, I know I was a bitch. IS a bitch. I also know that you and I weren't exactly on friendly terms."  
  
"How true." muttered Hermione under her breath. Draco rolled his eyes. Pansy continued speaking.  
  
"All right. Like you said, I hated you. And I'm not too surprised to hear you hate me."  
  
"Score one to the bitch queen." Said Draco. Hermione ignored him.  
  
"Your point is?"  
  
"How 'bout we start over? From the very beginning."  
  
"And pretend the past sixth years didn't happen?" Pansy looked tense. Hermione's expression softened.  
  
"All right. I'm Hermione Granger, adopted by muggles when I was a small child. I'm Head Girl in this year, my final seventh year at Hogwarts. I'm in Gryffindor, and my real name is Lisferia Salviean or Lisferia Slytherin, heiress of Salazar Slytherin. Call me by my real name during school year and I will personally rip your head off. You?"  
  
"Uh.um.I'm Pansy Parkinson. I'm in Slytherin and I want to be your friend."  
  
Pansy extended a hand. Hermione took it and smiled at her.  
  
"I think we can work something out."  
  
**************************************************************************** **************  
  
Hermione was busy having an eye conversation with Draco and Pansy during the feast that she hardly ate. Ron looked at her worried.  
  
"Are you all right?"  
  
"Huh? Oh! I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?"  
  
" I dunno. You seem a bit faraway today."  
  
"I'm just tired. That's all."  
  
"All right. If there's a problem, let me know."  
  
"I will."  
  
At the end of the feast, Professor Salogel, their new DADA teacher, came over to Gryffindor table with Draco.  
  
"Miss Granger, if you would."  
  
Hermione stood up and followed them, half-glad to get away from Ron who kept questioning her.  
  
As soon as they were out of sight, Hermione turned to Draco and gave him a kiss.  
  
"God. I think I just figured out how annoying Ron can be."  
  
""bout time."  
  
"Huh. Professor Salogel, where are you taking us?"  
  
"To your quarters of course."  
  
Professor Salogel wasn't a normal wizard. His ears were a bit pointy and he had long white hair. But he seemed hardly older than herself. He could almost pass for a girl.  
  
"Something wrong, Hermione? You have been staring at me."  
  
"Oh! I'm sorry, Professor."  
  
"It's quite all right. Wizard Elves aren't very common after all."  
  
Hermione mentally smacked herself. Of course, elves. It was strange she didn't immediately recognize him for what he was.  
  
"Ah. Here we are."  
  
They were standing in front of a picture of the Hogwarts crest.  
  
"The password is 'ardeo'" said Professor Salogel.  
  
Instantly, the picture simmered the disappeared completely and the three walked through. The room was magnificent. It was divided in two. On one side, one red and one gold doors were there and the furniture was either scarlet or gold. On the other side, there was one green and one silver door with green or silver furniture. There was one white door in the middle. The professor spoke again.  
  
"The red and green door leads to your quarters, I'm sure you know which door belongs to who. And gold and silver doors will lead to your house, and obviously the white door will be your bathroom. Enjoy your.uh..room."  
  
He turned to go but it was then Hermione realized something.  
  
"Um, Professor? How did you know my name?"  
  
"I know much more than your name, Lisferia Salviean."  
  
TBC  
  
Did anyone figure out the name 'Salogel' backword is..is.....I'll tell ya that next chapter. This chapter isn't meant to be a cliffy but sorry if it seems like one. Thanks to everyone who reviewed me.  
  
Practical Princess - It was Pansy...although no one guessed it.  
  
f0xyness39 - Thanks....although it was my little brother who came up with the title.I gotta go and give him a hug.  
  
thewhitediablo - A lot of people told me I'm evil....I can't help it!!! 'cause I evil!!!! *runs around like a maniac* ^^;;;  
  
Felicity - Sorry, none of your guess were right..maybe I should make poor Neville walk in during Draco and Hermione snogging session...  
  
Tayetatsu Tomitoki - Well, I hope you're alive and well. I really don't want to see any of my reviewers dead...  
  
Thanks. I'll post the next chapter soon!!!  
  
Kumiko Eharu - Why does everyone think I'm so evil!!!!! *Gets stares from everyone.* I'm only evil 99.999999999999999999%.lol. ^^ I'll try to add a bit of fluff in it. ^^  
  
damsalndistress-asif - I'll probably write during school and post a couple of chapters during holidays...Thanks!!!!  
  
JoeBob1379 - I'll update as soon as I cant'.....in the Library..now why didn't I think of that. --;;; Thanks!!!  
  
Gryfingoria - Well, a lot of my friends who read my fic says I'm main definition of evil.....mostly because of the cliffies..Still, I'm baaaaaaaack!!! Lol Thanks!!!!  
  
glory - I thought the FF.net was only taking down the Harry Potter Author Fic section...Still it isn't fair...I mailed ya today. Hope you got it.. 


	5. 4 SEEN

HERES THE UPDATE EVERYONES BEEN WAITING FOR....I'M BACK CUZ OF X-MAS VACATION SO.....SINCE I LEAVE ON JAN. 6, I'LL TRY TO POST ANOTHER CHAPTER B4 I GO....THANX TO EVERYONE FOR REVIEWING..REVIEW!!!!!!!!!  
  
Chapter 4. SEEN!!!!  
  
"I know much more than your name, Lisferia Salviean."  
  
With that, Professor Salogel turned and walked out, leaving a very confused Hermione behind.  
  
"And I thought you were smart, Granger." drawled Draco, his smirk back on his face.  
  
"What do you mean by that, Draco?" she snapped at him, slightly irritated.  
  
Draco slowly walked to his green door ignoring her question. He turned the doorknob and looked back at Hermione.  
  
"He's your godfather, silly."  
  
Before Hermione could ask, he went inside his room and closed the door. Hermione sighed. Things were turning out very strange. An elf was her godfather? Was Draco telling the truth? There were so many questions she wanted the answers to but unfortunately, none of the answers could be found in the library. Hermione sighed again and entered her room. All the thoughts banished from Hermione's thoughts when she saw her room. It was more beautiful than the room she had in Malfoy Manor. To be truthful, the rooms in the Manor was magnificent but gloomy and dark. Now this room, was another story.  
  
Decorated in all shades of scarlet and gold, it cheered up her sprits. The King-sized bed was covered with red silk sheets and a large desk was placed next to it with a gold colored closets and drawers. Hermione walked over to the desk and ran her fingers along the wood. A large desk with empty bookshelves were just what she needed the most in Hogwarts. She opened the drawer and was amazed. Ink bottles in every color and quills either red or gold was placed in the first column.The next were filled with empty parchments. The third was empty except there was a small black book with Hogwarts crest on it.. Hermione read the title aloud.  
  
"The rules Head Girl must know."  
  
Inside were names of every students in school and houses and year they were in. Also were about 444 rules of being a Head student. It seemed like just the book she needed. Hermione unpacked her luggage with magic and sat down on the desk when done. From today, it was back to old Hermione Granger the bookworm mode. Not Lisferia Slytherin, with an elf as a godfather. If what Draco told her was true. She sighed for the millionth time that day and buried her face in the DADA book, allowing it to carry her away to land of..um.knowledge?..  
  
**************************************************************************** **************************************************  
  
Hermione woke up at six am the next day, just like she used to for the past six years. Yawning, she headed to the bathroom, only it wasn't empty...  
  
"Don't you know how to knock?!!!"  
  
"Draco!! What are you doing here!!!!"  
  
"Trying to take a bath, obviously. You should really knock."  
  
"Well, how was I supposed to know that you were here, and it's not my fault you forgot to knock the door. And, I'm thankful you still have your clothes on."  
  
"Why Granger, afraid you'll faint at the sight of my perfect body?"  
  
Hermione laughed and pushed him.  
  
"You wish."  
  
Draco smiled mischieviously and swept Hermione off her feet.  
  
"Gah!!! What are you doing!!! Put me down, Draco!! This is no way to treat a lady!!!!"  
  
"I wouldn't treat a lady like this."  
  
Hermione looked down. They were standing(?) in front of a large swimming pool/bathtub.  
  
"Oh no.You wouldn't dare, Malfoy."  
  
Draco smirked and released Hermione into the water. The water was freezing and her new pjs were soaked.  
  
"I just dared to." Said Draco, and extended a hand to help her out. It was a wrong move. Hermione smirked and pulled him into the water.  
  
"Shit!! The water is freezing!"  
  
"Not my fault, Draco." She said innocently.  
  
"I'll give you five seconds to run. One, two, five!!!"  
  
Hermione squealed as Draco tackled her.  
  
"You don't even know how to count."  
  
"I do mental counting."  
  
"Idiot."  
  
"Stupid"  
  
"Ferret."  
  
"Beaver."  
  
"Arrogant little boy."  
  
"Insufferable know-it all."  
  
"A very bad wizard."  
  
"Hey! Who's the Slytherin's heir here? You or me?"  
  
"That has nothing to do with...badness!" finished Hermione lamely.  
  
"Does too."  
  
"Does not!"  
  
"Does too!"  
  
"Does not!"  
  
"Does too!"  
  
"Does not!"  
  
"This is stupid."  
  
"Hey, don't look at me, Malfoy. You are the one who..."  
  
Hermone never had the chance to finished her sentence as Draco numbed her senses with his kiss. They pulled away to catch some air.  
  
"What was that for?"  
  
"Well, Granger, I had to shut you up."  
  
Hermione pushed Draco with a smile and got out of the bathtub.  
  
"I'll see you at class."  
  
"Later."  
  
**************************************************************************** **************************************************  
  
Hermione still had that smile on her face during breakfast.  
  
"Something funny?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You have been smiling through breakfast, 'mione."  
  
"Oh, it's nothing, Harry. Just thinking about something."  
  
"Malfoy didn't bother you or hurt you, did he?"  
  
"No, Harry. Malfoy didn't hurt me at all."  
  
The Gryffindors walked towards the DADA classroom.  
  
"Damn. I can't believe we have defense against the dark arts with the Slytherins."  
  
"Hmm."  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione walked in the classroom which was full. They sat in the only seat empty, the front row. Seconds later, Professor Salogel walked in wearing robes that seemed like water woven into cloth. He walked to the desk and looked around them.  
  
"Hello. I'm Professor Salogel, I'm sure all of you know my name. And perhaps more." he added looking at the Slytherins who nodded at him.  
  
"Now, if you'll turn to page 5 in your textbook. Now, probably more than two-thirds of this class hadn't bother to look through the book, but for those of you who bothered....who can tell me what is the Massacre of London, though it is more close to history of magic but they won't teach you about this...Miss Granger?"  
  
"The Massacre of London is when Salazar Slytherin wiped out muggle-born wizards in the Great Brittian with a single curse. It happened hundreds of years ago. About when Hogwarts was founded. Slytherin didn't want any muggle-borns coming to Hogwarts but the other founders didn't listen. So, to prevent muggle-borns from coming to Hogwarts, he simply wiped them all out. It was a very powerful curse and yet, only direct deceandent of Slytherin could perform it. A pure-blood decedant. So, you-know-who can't perform the spell because he's half-muggle. And, fortunately, there aren't any direct pure-blood Slytherin KNOWN with any desire to wipe out muggle- borns."  
  
Hermione emphisized the 'known' part, meaning herself, and sat down. The class was in shock. The Slytherins upon hearing Voldemort was half-muggle and Gryffindors with the whole thing.  
  
"Thirty points to Gryffindor. For explaining something you'll never find in books." stated Professor Salogel and he winked at Hermione.  
  
The class went on with the Professor explaining about the curse. The bell rang and the Professor called out.  
  
"Read up on 'counter curses of protection' till next class. Mr. Malfoy, Ms.Granger, if I could have a word?"  
  
Hermione waved her friends away smiled at Draco.  
  
"Professor, are you really my godfather?" she asked.  
  
"Draco told you that?" Hermione nodded and he smiled.  
  
"You look just like your mother, she was smart and had a thing for the library. She had black hair unlike you......I hope Draco here is helpful. After all, the Salvieans and the Malfoys were quite friendly.well, run along now."  
  
Hermione gave Draco a brief peck on the lips and walked out. It was nice to know that she still had family after all. Little did they know, a red haired someone had seen the whole exchange...  
  
TBC  
  
  
  
Gah!!! This chapter is a bit longer than others...once again, this chapter wasn't meant to be a cliffhanger. Kill me if you think otherwise.Thanks to all these angelic people who took their time to review. I luv ya!!!!  
  
Fluffy-rose : I think I've both seen and read Lord of the Rings and read many fanfics 'bout my favorite character, Legolas!!!  
  
kittygurl : Thanks!! And you'll see Legolas, aka Professor Salogel in the future!!! Don't worry!!! ;)  
  
feariedragon23 - you think I'm cool? Guys!!!! There's someone in this world who doesn't think I'm evil!! Yey!!!!!!!!!! *gets stares..* Thanks!!!  
  
damselindistress-asif : Thanks to..um.all of you ?Neko Nadesico, Sakura Kitsune Okami Yosei, Tomoyo Ryua for reviewing....--;;;; Um, I hope you write that presequel.and thanks!!!!  
  
KAOS - I hope u and ur teeth is all better now^^  
  
Glory- Pansy is jus bein nice cuz I made her to be like that...hahaha.I'm soooooooo evil..  
  
JoeBob1379 - Guess who the mystery red haired someone is!!!ooh~ suspense..  
  
Blimey411- thanx!!! I luv u too!!!! Sorry...I just had too much chocolate.  
  
Lilmissrosequartz - oohkay.heres the update..^^;;;  
  
Sanria- Don't worry..u'll see more of him....at least read more about him..  
  
Harumi- The others.well...I think this chapter ends with a certain red haired person seeing the whold exchange...u figure out the rest..  
  
PracticalPrincess- here it is!!! Just don't hurt me.  
  
Felicity- Okay....um...  
  
Banessia- ur back to review me!!!! I hope u finished the rest of my chapters!!!!  
  
Devilz_angel- Thanx!!! I love Legolas too!!!!*squeals*  
  
Little Witch- yes! I have seen the movie...thanx!!!  
  
THANX TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED ME BY EMAIL!!! 


	6. 5 Found

Disclaimer: Nope.Don't own them.. I wish I owned Draco...or Legolas...and I could keep him in my closet...no one would notice...hahahahahahahahaha!!!!!!!  
  
Chapter 5. Found  
  
When Hermione walked back into the Gryffindor common room, Harry and Ron were there, their faces unusually hard.  
  
"Hey guys, whats up?"  
  
"Whats up? WHATS UP? Do you want to know whats up?"  
  
"Ron! Calm down. Harry, whats going on."  
  
"Ron saw you kiss Malfoy. We want the truth."  
  
"ME?!! Kiss Malfoy? You've got to be kidding me. I think I want the truth, not you guys."  
  
With that, she pretended to storm off to her room. Once in the Head Girl quarters, she plopped on the couch and thought about her friends and how they knew nothing at all about her. She heard the picture open and Draco come in with a smirk on his face.  
  
"Hey."  
  
"..."  
  
"Hermione? Are you okay?"  
  
"Ron saw me kiss you."  
  
"WHAT?!!!!! When?"  
  
"At the DADA classroom when I gave you a peck on the cheek. I think we shouldn't be friendly in anyway outside of our rooms."  
  
"Good idea."  
  
"So, any news of DL?"  
  
"He's fine. Killed a couple hundred people. Thinking 'bout attacking Hogwarts.you know.the usual stuff a dark lords gotta do."  
  
"Cool."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"So..whats new?"  
  
"Nothing..I'm a bit tired, Draco..I'm gonna go take a nap."  
  
"All right."  
  
"k.."  
  
Meanwhile, in the Gryffindor common room, Harry and Ron were very confused about Hermione.  
  
"I think we should go and spy on her. Sneak in the the Head common rooms."  
  
"How, Harry?"  
  
"It's time again, for my dad's invisibility cloak to be taken out again."  
  
"This is wrong."  
  
"Listen, Ron. Do you want to know the truth about Hermione or not?"  
  
"I suppose..tonight?"  
  
"Yes. After dinner, we follow her in."  
  
Hermione woke up an hour later and went down to dinner. She was greeted by her two friends who were oddly tense.  
  
"Whats wrong, Harry, Ron?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Yeah. Absolutely nothing at all."  
  
"Okay.."  
  
When she got up from the table, Harry held her arm.  
  
"Wait...'mione. Is there anything you need to tell us?"  
  
"No..Nothing at all..why?"  
  
"Nevermind."  
  
She climbed through the picture of the Hogwarts Crest and saw Draco lying on the couch, staring at the fire in the fireplace. She walked up to him and sat on the couch next to his.  
  
"Hey, Draco."  
  
"Hey."  
  
"Thinking?"  
  
"Hmm..I suppose..What is it like to be you?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I mean, to be the only pureblood Slytherin left in the whold world. And yet, a Gryffindor?"  
  
A look of sorrow came upon her face.  
  
"You mean what it is like to never tell your two best friends that I'm somehow related to the person who killed one of their parents? And that I'm in love in their worst enemy?"  
  
Draco could only nod.  
  
"It's hard. But I just want you to know, no matter what, I'll always love you."  
  
She leaned forward and kissed him.  
  
"Me too. You know, you are a Slythindor."  
  
"A WHAT?!!"  
  
"A Slythindor. A Slytherin yet a Gryffindor."  
  
"Um..thanks."  
  
"Your welcome."  
  
"Good-night, Draco."  
  
"'night, Hermione."  
  
Silently, Harry and Ron, shocked from what they've just heard, crept out through the portrait and stood there, too stunned to move.  
  
**************************************************************************** *********************************  
  
The next morning, Hermione slowly got out of bed and down to the Great Hall where she wasn't greeted by either Harry or Ron.  
  
"Whats up with them, Ginny?"  
  
"No idea.."  
  
"boys.." Muttered Hermione and got out from her seat.  
  
Harry and Ron looked at each other and followed her out.  
  
Once out of the Great Hall, Hermione sighed and headed off to the head common room when she was stopped by her two best friends.  
  
"Harry? Ron? Whats going on?"  
  
The last thing she saw was Harry yelling "Stupefy!" at her. And then, there was darkness.  
  
TBC  
  
Dun dun dun duh!!!!! Cliffy!!!!!!!!!!!! Yes!!!! The Cliffy Queen is bacccccccck!!!! Thanks to everyone who reviewed!  
  
Scooby- yep! Its that hot elf!!!!!!! Yey!!!!!!!!!^^  
  
Kris10michelle- Well..theres some more Salogel coming next chapter!!! Thanx!!!  
  
Kid Majere - yep! Ron..Well, harry & ron finds out in this chappy..or next..^^;;;  
  
Glory- nooooooooooooo!!!!!!! Legolas is all mine!!!!!! No.wait..then I can't marry Draco..darn.  
  
Crystalnia- well, voldy let Hermione go cuz shes the REAL Slytherin heir and she has more power than him..u'll find out in the latter chappies..  
  
Brokenflower - Yes, I know how long itz bin..I'll try to at least post a chapter each month...sorry.....-- 


	7. 6 Who are you?

Yo!^^ Guess whos back, back again.I'm back!!!!!! With another chappie!!!! Beaucoup de amour to everyone who reviewed.I luv y'all~  
  
Chapter 6. Who are you?  
  
Draco couldn't shake that weird feeling off. As if Hermione was in trouble. He felt that way ever since Potter and the Weasle left after Hermione. HIS Hermione.  
  
"Draco, I'm worried."  
  
"'bout what, Pansy?"  
  
"I'm worried for Hermione. I saw Potter and Weasley holding a bottle that suspiciously looked like it contained Veritaserum.."  
  
That was it for Draco. He stood up and dragged Pansy along. She was too startled to protest. Once, out of the Great Hall, he pulled out his wand.  
  
"Draco? Whats going on?"  
  
"I think Hermione might be in danger."  
  
"She can handle herself, can't she?"  
  
"Maybe. But not this time..at least, I don't think so. Come on!"  
  
%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%* %*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*  
  
When Hermione came to, she was in the Gryffindor commonroom. A hand came into view with a bottle of a clear liquid in and forcefully poured it down her throat. She knew what it was. She drank that only last year.  
  
"Truth Potion." She whispered.  
  
"Yep. You guessed right, Hermione."  
  
Her eyes widened in shock.  
  
"Harry, Ron? Wha..Whats going on?"  
  
"We're only looking for truth. Now lets see if the potion worked. Is your name Hermione Granger?"  
  
"Ye.No."  
  
The boys seemed shocked at the reply.  
  
"Then, what is it?"  
  
"Lisferia Salviean."  
  
"Are you a muggleborn?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Are you a pure blood?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Whose decendant are you?"  
  
"Salazar Slytherin's."  
  
Ron gasped and Harry just looked at her in shock and dropped her wand he had been holding. Hermione saw her chance and reached it with her feet. She instantly freed herself and put the body bind on both of them.  
  
"I'm sorry, Harry, Ron. I can't let you out like this. You'll understand someday. Mihi Animus Lavit!"  
  
There was a flash of blue and she freed them from the body bind. The boys looked at her confused.  
  
"Harry? What..What happened? Why are we lying in our common room?" "No idea Ron..Who are you?"  
  
"I'm Hermione Granger, Head Girl and a Gryffindor. I was crafting a statue in midair when you came in and bumped into it. Are you guys all right?"  
  
"I guess..I remember everything but I just can't seem to remember you."  
  
"Me too."  
  
"We haven't talked much during the past 6 years. You guys better head to class."  
  
"Okay.thanks!"  
  
"No problem."  
  
As soon as the two boys disappeared out the portrait, she ran up the stairs and entered the head commonroom. Then, she broke down. Seconds later, Draco and Pansy burst in.  
  
"Hermione! What happened?"  
  
"Oh, Draco..They knew..I had to erase their memories of me. They don't know who I am.."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Harry and Ron"  
  
Draco could only hold her and let what she just told him sink in. Pansy went and grabbed some tissues for Hermione.  
  
"Thanks, Pansy."  
  
"Anytime."  
  
"Pansy, go and get Professor Snape and tell him something happened concerning Hermione." "All right, Draco."  
  
She ran out. Hermione just continued to sob thinking about what she had done. Her two best friends had no memories of her anymore. She only had Draco now. Only Draco. Snape burst in with the Head Master and Prof. Mcgonagall, Pansy trailing behind.  
  
"What happed exactly, Hermione?"  
  
"Professor Dumbledore! Harry and Ron stunned me and force fed me Veritaserum and they found out who I was. So, I wiped their memories of me with the spell you sent me by owl during the summer. It worked and they remember everything. All..but me."  
  
"I was afraid this would happen. Very well. Since they don't know who you are, I'd like you to interact with them as little as possible. Reveal your relationship with Mr. Malfoy if you need to, but please, try to stay away from anyone who doesn't know your identity. The faculty knows so they'll try to watch over you. I'm sorry this had to happen, Miss Granger."  
  
"Its alright, professor. I knew I had to abandon them someday..just not this soon.."  
  
**************************************************************************** **************************************************************************** *******  
  
Draco could not sleep that night. Even with Hermione in his arms, asleep, he still couldn't sleep. He looked down at the brunette who had already seen and experienced so much. The mark on his arm gleamed in the moonlight that was seeping through his window. He had tried everything to remove it. Like Snape. But it never went away. It always haunted him wherever he was. He looked down at Hermione's tear stained face once again. There was a priceless treasure in his arms. She was so weak, so fragile. It seemed a mere touch would break her. He sighed and looked at his clock. It read 4:00 AM. Draco closed his eyes and tried to fall asleep for the thousandth time that night...or morning. At least, they wouldn't have to act like they hate each other anymore.  
  
Nope, thought Draco and he finally felt sleep wash over him, not anymore.  
  
Mwhaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa  
  
I am evil!!!!!!! Don't worry..Harry and Ron will get their memories back....not telling you when!!!!!!! ''0,, Promise to update soon~~~ 


End file.
